guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodonur Crossroads (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards *Zhed Shadowhoof must be a party member in order to enter this mission. Objectives Rescue Mirza Veldrunner from the Kournans. * ADDED Defeat Kournan Taskmasters to get cell keys. * ADDED Your party has ... cell keys. Use a cell key to open a cell. * ADDED Free additional Veldrunner Centaurs to build a resistance force. You have ... more cells to unlock. (Note that one of the taskmaster placements could be wrong, in which case there is an extra one far north) * ADDED Defeat Overseer Boktek and Overseer Haubeh. * BONUS Defeat the cruel Taskmasters. * ADDED You have 3..0 of 3 cruel Taskmasters remaining. Rewards Primary You start off in a cell, with a Kournan Guard and Kournan Taskmaster chatting outside. After a few minutes they move off, and Haroj Firemane frees you from the cell. Your objective now is to obtain Cell Keys from the Kournan Taskmasters in the area (located near each of the white squares on the map here) and use those keys to free the imprisoned Veldrunner Centaurs (their cells are marked on your minimap). Five of the Veldrunners are level 20 rangers, and the sixth is a level 24 ranger boss with the elite skill Smoke Trap. Tip: It is possible to obtain this skill with Signet of Capture during the mission, but you must get him killed, and this can be harder than it sounds. An easy way to do this is to kill the first Taskmaster to get a key and run to the level 24 Centaur captive's cell. He can be identified by his slightly elevated level (at 24) and with a ranger boss aura around him. His cell is the eastern most cell, the one closest to Taskmaster Sadi-Belai. Order your henchmen and heroes to stay back, run in, open cell, and run away. The mobs outside the cell will be able to kill him easily. WARNING: IF YOU DO THIS DO NOT GET ALL THE CENTAURS KILLED OR ELSE THE GATE TO THE BOSSES WON'T OPEN AND YOU WILL BE FORCED TO START OVER! Note: No longer called Dalzin Swifthoof, the level 24 ranger centaur boss captive now only appears simply as "Veldrunner Centaur". After freeing all the Veldrunners, you are ready to assault the Kournan fort at the south. The enemy groups are packed in very tightly, so careful aggro management is necessary to keep your party from being overwhelmed. Killing Overseer Boktek and Overseer Haubeh will complete the mission. Tip: If you are going to capture a skill from either Overseer Boktek or Overseer Haubeh, be sure to kill that one first and wait until the captures are complete before concentrating fire on the other. It appears that as soon as the second overseer is killed, the cutscene starts and you will be unable to capture the second one's skill. Bonus The locations of the cruel Taskmasters are marked by green dots on the map above. They are each accompanied by three Kournan Elite soldiers, who must also be killed in order to fulfill the bonus. *Taskmaster Sadi-Belai is located by the northernmost of the eastern bridges. *Taskmaster Vanahk is on the small island that lies between the eastern bridges. *Taskmaster Suli can be found to the south of the fortification where Mirza Veldrunner is being held. The path around the fort is wide enough that you shouldn't have to worry about aggroing the foes inside. Tips *As long as at least one centaur cell remains locked the garrison gate will remain closed, which will allow a nuker to attack with non-projectile spells that do not require line of sight with the target, while the enemies inside the garisson can't hurt you. (Examples, Meteor Shower, Fire Storm, etc...) *It is easier to complete the end of this mission if you nuke the enemies inside before you must go into the garrison. (above tip) Creatures Allies * 20 Mirza Veldrunner (passive non-combatant) * 20 Veldrunner Centaur * 24 Veldrunner Centaur (Boss) Monsters Demons * 28 The Hunger (only during the cinematic) Kournan military * 16, 20 Kournan Guard * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 24 Kournan Overseer * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 16, 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 22 Kournan Elite Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear * 16, 20 Kournan Zealot * 22 Kournan Elite Zealot Bosses * 24 Taskmaster Sadi-Belai: Zealous Benediction * 24 Overseer Haubeh: Blood is Power * 24 Taskmaster Vanahk: Blood is Power * 24 Overseer Boktek: Cautery Signet * 24 Taskmaster Suli: Pious Renewal Dialogues At the beginning of the mission: :Kournan guard: "Another double shift! I don't get it. We have enough guards here to storm Istan." :Kournan Taskmaster: "We can't take any chances, so shut your mouth...or me and my cell keys will shut it for you." :Kournan guard: "Shove your keys in your pocket. I'm taking a break." :: "Well Zhed? Is this the part where we "trust" you?" :Haroj Firemane: "Ahai! Let me get you out of here and we can free the rest as planned." :Zhed Shadowhoof: "Come now, you did not really think I would turn you over to the Kournans, did you? I would die before I gave those dogs what they want." Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Sanctuary *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Mysterious Message (Nightfall) category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna